L'histoire a l'envers: ce qu'il a pas été dit
by fanHPTW
Summary: Dudley orphelin élevé par son oncle et sa tante. Échange de lettres, extraits de journaux intimes, petites scènes qui décrivent les aventures, leurs sentiments . Complète la Fic "l'histoire a l'envers". Inclue aussi l'histoire des personnages dont on parle pas ou peu dans la série
1. Chapter 1 Le jounal Intime

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Le nombre de chapitres dépendra du nombre de reviews et des demandes que je reçois; Le but est de développer plus en détail ma fic "l'histoire à l'envers".

* * *

1er septembre

Cher journal,

Je sais: c'est bizarre, c'est des trucs de filles les journaux intimes, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire. Et puis personne ne le saura.

Harry est parti à Poudlard. Tati Lis' m'a offert ce journal pour que je puisse me confier à quelqu'un. Elle ne veut pas que je me sente laissé pour compte.

J'ai encore ma jeune cousine (soeur d'harry) Diana. Elle est impatiente d'aller à Poudlard. Je la comprends, rien que l'ambiance sur la voie 9 ¾… je l'envi.

Le collège où je vais faire ma rentrée demain à l'air pas mal mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi aussi je veux être sorcier. C'est impossible.

Je n'ai pas de pouvoir. Mais oncle James m'a dit (d'un ton pas vraiment convaincu que qui lui a valu un regard noir de tati) que on pouvait faire plein de chose dans le monde moldu.

Devine quoi : il m'a offert un miroir à double sens. Je vais pouvoir discuter avec Harry.

Harry me manque tellement. Il m'a promit d'écrire pour me dire quand je peux lui parler. (il reçoit son emploi du temps demain).

J'ai quand même peur. Et s'il oublie, s'il me trouve trop nul parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoir ? J'ai peur que rien ne soit comme avant.

Je me sens un peu seul. Une part de moi déteste la magie. Elle me vole mes cousins !

Une autre partie de moi est fasciné. Ok je suis fou… mais c'est ce je ressens.

Demain après midi Patmol vient à la maison. Il me demande toujours plein d'infos sur les motos. Mais j'y connais rien moi aux motos ! Il est marrant et sympa sinon. C'est le parrain d'Harry ! Il adore le monde moldu. Il a quitté sa famille à cause de ça. La manière dont il en parle me fait froid dans le dos.

Lili m'a dit que certaine personnes que ce soit des sorciers ou des moldus sont dangereuses.

Bon je te laisse tati Lys veut que je me couche tôt pour demain et je dois vérifier mon cartable.

Dudley


	2. Salut tout le monde, je suis à Poudlard

Deuxième chapitre. Disclaimer dans le premier.

* * *

Salut Dudley,

J'espère que tu vas bien,

Tu sais quoi : JE SUIS A GRYFFONDOR

Je partage mon dortoir avec Ron et Neville qui me disent de te passer le bonjour. Eux aussi sont à Gryffondor.

Je viens de recevoir mon emploi du temps, je suis libre cet après midi alors appelle moi avec le miroir dés que tu sors du collège. En attendant je vais rendre visite à Hagrid qui est super sympa.

J'ai hâte de te parler,

Harry

* * *

Salut Pa', Salut Mam', salut Diana et re-bonjour Dud

Devinez qui est à Gryffondor : c'est moi ! Ron et Neville aussi. On partage le dortoir avec un née-moldu appelé Dean et un autre garçon appelé Seamus, (je crois que tu as croisé son père, papa). J'ai rencontré Kim, un garçon timide et mystérieux de deuxième année, il nous a ignoré et ne nous a pas adressé la parole de la journée. Il adresse la parole à personne. On m'a dit de se méfier de lui. Je me souviens plus de son nom de famille. Je crois qu'il a une sœur à Serdaigle dans notre année.

Première journée hyper réussite sinon.

Poudlard est génial ! Tu verras petite sœur. C'est tellement grand, tellement beau. Hagrid m'a invité à prendre le thé. Les leçons sont super intéressantes. Oui maman je me tiens bien en classe et je fais mes devoirs. Non je n'ai besoin de rien, non je n'ai pas froid, oui je suis heureux.

J'ai hâte d'apprendre à voler. Le cour de vol est la semaine prochaine, t'inquiète pas papa je serais à la hauteur.

Le chat a-t-il été bien nourrît ? Me manque-t-il? J'ai aussi hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

Je sais que Patmol est venu aujourd'hui, comment va-t-il ?

Vous me manquez tous.

Bises

Harry

Ps : personne n'a pensé à faire une carte de Poudlard ? Je me perds tout le temps.

* * *

Yo tonton Paddy !

Ca va ?

Je suppose que tu sais la nouvelle !

Je suis à gryffondor ! Avec Ron et Neville

Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne reforme pas les maraudeurs. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir une beuglante. En plus Mme Weasley est terrifiante. Officiellement c'est ce je t'ai dit, Ok

(On compte explorer le château de nuit avec Ron ce soir. Papa m'a donné sa cape en secret.).

Il me manque qu'une seule chose : une carte, le château est si grand.

Tu connais les Malfoys ? Tu m'as dit qu'une de tes cousines s'est mariée à l'un d'eux. En tout cas je suis en face d'un certain Drago Malfoy, il m'a l'air détestable

Harry.

* * *

De la volière, Harry envoie les lettres à sa famille. Si le bonheur existe , il est à Poudlard

Avec un sourire, il retrouve Ron et tout deux allèrent voir Hagrid. . Le parc enlève toutes leurs inquiétudes.

* * *

Avec un sourire Lili lit la première lettre de fils, James lisant lui aussi par dernière son épaule.

« Tu vois tout va bien pour lui… »

Elle sourit, ce soir, elle la lira à Diana et Dudley

* * *

Sirius tient la lettre de son filleul. Une carte ? Harry avait besoin d'une carte ? Si seulement il avait la carte des maraudeurs avec lui. Et Drago fils de Narcissa ? Elle a fait un enfant avec ce crétin de Lucius Malfoy ?

* * *

Dudley lu la lettre de son cousin, soulagé , il actionna le miroir.

* * *

**A suivre, rencontre avec Hermione. Découverte des secrets du château, de ce fameux Kim, de la carte des maraudeurs , des secrets des Malfoys, des Blacks. (Famille sang pur = squelettes dans les placards...) et je compte inclure la vie des personnages oubliés. **


	3. Entre cousins

_Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas_

* * *

Dudley fut heureux de constater que son oncle ne s'était pas moqué de lui

- « Salut Dudley » dit Harry à travers le miroir, alors le collège?"

-« Ça fait bizarre de changer de prof tout le temps. Je sais que je hais déjà ma prof de français. En plus elle ressemble à une peau de vache. »

Harry éclata de rire  
-« Ici on a des profs pas mal aussi, j'ai l'impression que le prof de potion me hais (il déteste presque tout le monde mais moi...) » répondit Harry  
-« Bizarre. »  
- « Sinon le professeur Binns qui enseigne l'histoire de la magie est le prof le plus ennuyeux de la terre. »  
-« J'aime ma prof d'histoire. »  
Une petite voix se fait entendre.  
-« Tu parle à Harry, je peux... »  
-« Maman a dit que tu devais aller de coucher ! »

-« Bah laisse, » dit Harry, "elle va faire une crise sinon, comment c'est passé ta rentrée petite sœur ?"

- « Très bien, j'ai un amoureux. »

-« Quoi ? » dit Harry

- « Qui ça ? » demanda Dudley

- « Barny, il est dans ma classe. »

-« Tu l'as embrassé ? » dit Dudley dégoûté

- « Il n'a pas intérêt » grogna Harry à travers son miroir.

-« Beurk, mais vous êtes dégoûtant, ce sont des trucs d'adultes. Il m'a tenu la main et m'a raccompagné, je ne vois pas ou est le mal. »

-« J'imagine que ça va alors » dit Dudley, Harry acquiesça

- « Sirius est passé? Demanda-t-il.

-« Oui il a dit qu'il t'envoie sa réponse et Lily et James aussi.»

-j'ai vu Hagrid il parait qu'il a passé la moitié de son temps à chasser Fred et George qui essayait d'aller dans la forêt interdite, et je crois vraiment qu'il cache sa baguette dans son parapluie.

- « D'après ce que me dit tante Lili, ce ne m'étonnerais pas. »

-« Tu sais pas ce qu'il m'a raconté sur les Malfoy ça fait froid dans les dos. »

- « va y. »

- « Son père est complètement dans la magie noire seulement il a tellement de relations au ministère, personne n'a de preuve contre lui... »

- « Un peu comme la famille de Sirius. » dit Diana

- « Dans le genre. »

- « Ensuite je te raconte même pas Rusard le concierge et sa chatte. Aimable comme une porte de prison, il connaît tout les passages secrets et quand il te tombe dessus... »

- « Pire que mes surveillants alors. On va devoir arrêter de parler maman dit qu'il est l'heure de se coucher. »

* * *

Le courrier arriva le lendemain, Harry reçut les lettres de Sirius et de ces parents

« Mon petit Harrynouchet…

Harry grimaça. Au moins sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé « mon petit ryry… »

Lili ne l'appelle pas comme ça, imagine que ses copains lisent derrière son dos. Ma mère faisait ça et c'était très désagréable. (Tiens voila une information intéressante…)Sinon j'ai hâte d'entendre tes exploits en balais. Je suis fier que tu sois à Gryffondor et…

James laisse moi terminer ce que je voulais dire à mon fils merci , Bon alors Harry, puisque j'ai pas droit d'être une mère affectueuse d'après ton père, (Harry leva les yeux au ciel) je suis contente que tu te plaise à Poudlard. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas froid ?"

(Harry soupira)

Lili il t'a dit que non, cesse de t'inquiéter…

James arrête de me voler le plume et attends ton tour, je suis heureuse que soit à gryffondor, mais je te répète cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée pas que tu sois à Serpentard, j'avais un ami qui …

Non Lili cette erreur de la nature n'était pas ton ami, tu as vu comme il t'a traité ? Désolée, je te repasse ta plume ne me lance pas de chauve furie, je blaguais.

(Harry éclata de rire, ses parents et leurs chamailleries lui manquait, dans ses cas là c'était de vrais enfants, cela le fit aussi hausser les sourcils, de qui parlait t'il) ta mère avait un bon ami à serpentard et je m'appréciais pas, voila. (Ça explique certaines choses pensa Harry)

Comme James te l'a dit j'avais un ami à serpentard, on s'est fâché mais je voulais juste te dire, ne juge pas les gens sur les maisons, mon prof de potion était aussi un Serpentard et je reste en bon terme avec lui. Je vais juste ajouter que je m'occupe personnellement du chat.

Ta mère m'a très gentiment passé la plume, je crois qu'elle t'a presque tout dit, concernant ce Kim, fait attention mais ne soit pas rempli de préjuger non plus (quoique concernant le fils Malfoy, pas la peine de réfléchir, ils sont pourri et complètement C….) (le dernier mot était raturé)

JAMES ! TU TE RENDS COMTPE DE CE QUE TU ECRIT A TON FILS !

Désolé Lili, Bref évite de t'approcher trop des Malfoy. Patmol va très bien, son filleul favori lui manque, il va t'écrire une lettre. Et pour la carte Il y en a une qui a était confisquée je crois que Sirius en sais plus.

Mais non Lili je te cache rien, quelle idée

Amuse-toi bien à Poudlard.

Papa et maman

* * *

Harry,

Bravo pour être dans la maison de gryffondor. Ton père Lunard Peter et moi avons fait une carte qui à été confisquée par Rusard.

Ma cousine Narcissa c'est mariée à Lucius Malfoy et crois moi ce n'est pas ma famille, ce sont des sangs purs puristes ou seul compte l'apparence, Narcissa est devenue une femme froide qui voit pas à quelle point son mari est mauvais. Enfin tout cela ne te concerne pas, reste loin de leur fils, il ne t'apportera rien d'autre que des ennuis.

Eclate toi à Poudlard, fait toi de vrais amis, joue au quiddicht bref vis ta vie. On se voit à Noël.

Ton parrain préférer, Snifle le gentil chien. (Remue la queue et te lèche le visage)

* * *

Harry sourit, ce soir il répondra aux lettres.

-Tu viens lui dit Ron.

- j'arrive


	4. Mission et Retenue

_Harry Potter m'appartiens pas. merci a sayanel pour son soutient_

* * *

Harry montra la lettre de Patmol aux autres durant le déjeuner.

« D'après Patmol, une carte a été confisquée par Rusard » dit t-il, « il nous faut un plan pour le récupérer. »

« Sais pas dit Neville c'est risquer quand même … »

« Je sais, mais ca nous sera utile »

« Oui » dit Ron, j'en ai assez de me perdre. »

« C'est simple, il faut attirer Rusard hors de son bureau, ensuite l'un de nous fouille le bureau…»

Heureusement qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu après les cours, car le premier cours de potion fut désastreux pour Harry. Il savait que Le professeur ne l'aimait pas, rien qu'à la manière dont il regardait. Pourquoi une telle haine, Harry n'en savait rien. Neville était désolé

- Pas de ta faute.

- Si je n'avais pas fait fondre mon chaudron, il ne t'aurait pas enlevé de points.

- Laisse tomber.

Après les cours Harry Ron et Neville avait convaincu Peeves de jeter des boules d'encres un peu partout dans le château. Il en profitèrent pour fouiller le bureau de Rusard pour ne rien y trouver.

* * *

« Cher Patmol , évite de me lécher le visage , c'est dégoûtant , t'inquiète je vis ma vie , je déteste Malfoy , c'est un crétin. On a fouillé le bureau de Rusard mais rien !

J'espère que la carte n'a pas était jeté. Enfin bref, je hais mon prof de potion, deux points en moins à Gryffondor et une retenue. Pour rien ! J'enrage, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas appris par cœur tout mes livres et que Neville à raté sa potion. »

* * *

« Salut Papa, salut maman

Papa a raison, maman, ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien et je n'ai absolument pas froid. Vous me manquez. Mon prof de potion, Rogue me déteste, j'ai rien fait pourtant, maman je te promets, je travaille, je fais mes devoirs, j'étudie bien.

T'inquiète pas Papa je vais cartonner en vol, je trouverais tous les passages secrets même si je n'ai pas la carte. Patmol m'en a parler mais il semble qu'elle a disparue.

Bref, je vous embrasse.

Harry

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de classe pour faire sa retenue, il constata qu'il n'était pas seul. Kim était la.

« Tu as eu une retenue aussi ? »

« Pourquoi je serais la sinon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes devoirs de potion cette été. »

« Tu as fait quoi ses vacances ? » dit Harry essayant d'avoir une conversation correcte

« Ce te regarde pas. tout le monde me déteste de toute façon. J'aurais du être à Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je fais partit de la famille Moon. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire. »

« Silence » fit la voix du professeur rogue

* * *

- « Ne me dit pas que ce crétin est devenu professeur » dit James en lisant la lettre de son fils

- « James je t'en pris, dit Lili, je pense que je vais régler ca moi-même. »

- « Non je ne te laisse pas avec ce fou furieux. »

- « James, ca suffit, Rogue ne me fera rien, il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. »

- « Il t'a insulté »

- « Il s'agit pas de moi mais de notre fils. Si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment, si tu ne l'avais autant embêté, si j'avais accepté ses excuses, peut être serait devenue quelqu'un de meilleur. »

- « Tu plaisante ? »

- « Je pense juste qu'il faut mettre le passée de coté pour l'instant. »

- « si tu le dit. » soupira James

* * *

« Harry, mon problème de fourrure m'a empêché de t'écrire avant, j'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passé. Quedever est avec moi et te passe le bonjour.

Remus »

* * *

« Harry,on a reçut ta lettre il se trouve que on connait Rogue, c'est l'ami de Serpentard que détestait ton Pére et avec qui je me suis disputé. Je parlerais avec lui. maman"

* * *

« Merci maman, je me demandais, es ce l'un d'entre vous connait les Moon ? Harry"

* * *

« Salut tonton Remus, merci pour ta lettre, t'inquiète je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu m'écrire. Demain ça va être mon quatrième jour de cours, ca passe tellement vite Ici. Hagrid est génial mais je déteste Rogue et Rusard. Harry»

* * *

« La carte est indestructible, ne t'inquiète pas. Quelqu'un a du la récupérer. Rusard n'est pas assez intelligent pour l'utiliser. Amuses- toi. Sirius »

Harry était en train et lire le courrier lorsqu'il reçut un appel de son cousin via le miroir.

* * *

- Harry devine quoi, on a un ordinateur ! Avec internet ! On peut recevoir des messages et faire des recherches. Surtout, je vais pouvoir avoir des jeux vidéos.

-Cool, c'est dommage ca ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard, trop de magie. comment va Diana?

-Ca a l'air d'aller, j'ai rencontré son amoureux , pas de craintes à avoir, ce n'est pas vraiment un couple

-Je préfère ça, faudra que je lui écrive, elle va croire que je l'ai oublié. Bon Neville revient, ce qui veut dire que la douche est libre, a plus

-A plus.

* * *

« Diana, je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup écrit, je pense à toi, courage, plus que deux ans ! Fait gaffe aux garçons d'accord, et souvient toi : tu n'es pas majeur donc pas de bisous Harry, ton frère préférée. »

* * *

« Harry, embrasser sur la bouche, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est répugnant, et je te signal au passage que plein de mineurs le font, donc ce n'ai PAS interdit. Ceci dit rasure toi, je le ferais jamais.

Ta sœur qui est suffisamment grande pour vivre sa vie.

PS, j'ai vu Ginny hier, elle t'embrasse et se demande pourquoi elle n'a rien reçut. »


	5. cour de balais volant

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas , merci pour les reviews et le soutien

* * *

« Hey Ginny

Désolé je ne t'ai pas encore écrit je n'ai pas eu le temps !

Non mais quelle excuse pathétique Harry ! Ceci dit, moi non plus, et, heu, je n'est pas de meilleures excuses. Pourtant je suis ton frère. Mais bon tu sais que je n'aime pas écrire.

Ce qui signifie que tu n'es pas en mesure de me faire des commentaires Ronald. Et ton excuse est lamentable , "je n'aime pas ecrire..." je rêve j'ai écrit a ma sœur moi.

Coucou c'est Neville J'en profite pour te saluer car Harry et Ron sont occuper à se chamailler (Harry vient de se prendre un oreiller en pleine figure, il rapplique et bref…On dirait un vieux couple !) Bref ça va Ginny ? En tout cas ici c'est génial !

Me revoilà. Diana m'a rappelé que tu n'avais rien reçu, je vais donc corriger ça ! tu me manque et je pense à toi, je t'aime bien tu le sais.

Doucement Potter, c'est ma sœur hein.

Ma pauvre Ginny je te plain avec ces deux là...

Merci Neville, Ginny je t'interdit de t'approcher d'un garçon même si c'est Harry.

Non mais, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Bref, je t'aime comme amie, tu l'avais compris n'es pas ?

J'en profite pour te dire que moi aussi je trouve que tu es une super amie. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop, mais l'année prochaine ce sera ton tour. Tu vas être amoureuse de Poudlard.

Bas les pattes Neville, Oui Poudlard est trop génial, petite sœur ! En fait rassure maman s'il te plait, je vais très bien. Je lui ai répondu mais je crains que ne suffise pas… Dit lui que l'on a vu Hagrid. Il est impressionnant mais adorable.

A plus Harry Neville et Ron."

* * *

Severus.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Il faut dire que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné. D'autant plus qu'apparemment tu n'a pas changé. je n'aime pas ce que j'ai entendu sur toi.

C'est toi qui m'a dit que ça faisait pas de différence d'être née moldu et c'est toi ensuite qui m'a traitée de sang de bourbe. peu importe , tous ça c'est du passé. Mon fils n'a pas en souffrir. J'ai appris que tu as était injuste avec lui et que tu le déteste sans le connaitre. Je te demande pas de l'aimer, juste de le traiter comme n'importe quel de tes élèves. Prouve moi que j'ai tord, que tu mérites mon pardon. Tu t'es excusé tu te souviens, prouve moi que tu étais sincère. Dans ce cas peut être que je pardonnerai.

Je suis prête à tout pour mon fils et je n'hésiterai pas à venir en personne te jeter un sort si tu lui fait du mal.

Lili

* * *

« Harry,

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Rogue. Si il y a un souci, dis le moi. Ne dit rien a ton père et a Sirius , je préfère régler ça moi-même.

Je connais rien sur les Moon, ton père a dit que c'était une ancienne famille sans pur, pas très connue et plutôt discrète. »

* * *

« Merci maman, J'ai pas le temps de t'écrire un longue lettre car j'ai cour de balais mais tout va bien ici, je verrais demain si ta lettre a été efficace.»

* * *

-Salut Dudley, devine quoi?

-Tu t'es fait renvoyer ? Déjà ?

-T'es idiot, enfin ça aurait pu…

-Qu'es que tu as encore fait ?

-Ok neville est tombée de son balais , il perdu son rappelle tout alors j'ai poursuivit Malfoy en balais pour le récupérer…

-Non mais tu te rends compte si Tante Lili l'apprend !

-Ne lui dit rein

-Elle le sera forcement

-En tout cas, j'ai été nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Bravo et euh zut, je crois que Lili l'a apprit. je te laisse je me mets aux abris

* * *

« Harry James Potter,

COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? VOLER, COMME CA SANS SURVEILLANCE. TU AURAIS PU TE ROMPRE LE COU ! TU AURAIS MÉRITÉ D'ÊTRE RENVOYÉ ! TU AS INTÉRÊT A TE TENIR A CARREAU MAINTENANT C'EST CLAIR ! »

* * *

« Harry je suis fier que tu sois dans l'équipe de gryffondor mais tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, tu aurais pu te faire très mal, ta mère à raison.

Papa »

* * *

« Harry, c'est…brillant, génial ! je suis fier de toi, tu es un vrai gryffondor. Je viendrais à ton premier match. Sirius »

* * *

« Harry tu exagère ! Ceci dit, tu as le talent de ton père. Remus»

* * *

-« Vous êtes fier ? » dit une voix de fille derrière Ron Harry et Neville

- « j'ai rien fait » dit Ron

- « tu nous parles ? » dit Harry

-« je suppose que tu prends ça comme récompense. »

- « si tu viens me faire la morale Hermione »

-« Non, mais je me donne du mal pour gagner des points, ce n'est pas pour que vous fassiez des bêtises. » dit-elle en montant les marches d'un air furibond.

- « je te jure celle là » dit Ron.


	6. mauvaise nouvelle

Harry potter m'appartiens pas

* * *

« Maman, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne recommencerais plus, promis, Tu sais, tu es une mère formidable et tout, je t'aime beaucoup, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur, je ferais la vaisselle pendant toute les vacances. Si te plait maman chérie, pardonne moi.

Ton Harrynouchet »

* * *

« Harry, mon chéri, bien essayé, n'essaye pas de m'amadouer.

Maman »

* * *

Deux jours, 1 retenue et 10 cours plus tard ... La réponse de Ginny vient au petit déjeuner.

« Salut les Garçons

Aucune des vos excuses sont recevable pour ne pas m'avoir écrit plus tôt

Vous me décevez beaucoup, ceci dit ravie que vous vous plaisiez à Poudlard. En fait, toutes mes félicitations pour faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Harry.

Harry et Neville, vous êtes de bons amis pour moi aussi. Je vous aime.

On va cependant mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les choses au clair, Je vis ma vie ca ne vous regarde pas, ok.

Ici rien de neuf, Je m'ennuie ferme. J'ai répété dix fois a maman que tu vas bien Ron mais tu la connais.

Ginny »

Ron, Harry et Neville s'échangèrent un sourire.

* * *

Se fut après les deux premières heures de cours qu'une autre lettre arriva.

« Harry, ton père a été blessé lors d'une de ses misions, je suis à st mangouste avec ta sœur,

Sa vie n'est pas en danger, rassure toi, je vais voir avec Mcgonnagal pour une autorisation de sortie. Je te donerais des nouvelles plus tard. »

Harry était pale. Ron qui avait lu derrière lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Sa vie n'est pas danger.

-Je sais mais, je veux dire ça à l'air plus grave que d'habitude.

Un autre mot les interrompit.

« Harry, je viens d'apprendre pour ton père, je suis désolée.

Ginny »

* * *

La pause déjeuner fut un soulagement pour Harry qui se précipita pour parler a Dudley

« Que ce passe t'il ? »

« On n'en sais trop rien justement, pas de visite pour le moment. Lili est digue. Patmol est là. On sait juste que sa vie n'est pas en danger. »

« Super ! »

« Ils ont tous peur car il y a eu des attentats, tu en a pas entendu parler et c'est récent, d'après Patmol, ils essayent de faire en sorte que ca ne s'ébruite pas. James a toujours dit que Fudge était un incapable. »

« Et mon père a été attaquée. Bon je te laisse »

* * *

« Alors Potter, ton père a voulu jouer les héros ? »

« De quoi je me mêle Malfoy et comment est tu au courant, ton père est impliqué ?

« J'ai mes sources. Comment se fait t'il que maman ne soit pas là pour te consoler, ah oui c'est vrai, elle n'est pas une sorcière…»

Harry sortit sa baguette. Malfoy suivit le mouvement, ils durent les ranger immédiatement car le professeur Chourave arrivait

« Ce soir minuit, « dirent t'ils dans un souffle.


	7. Duel, journal et visite

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

* * *

- « Tu ne devrais pas y aller » dit Hermione « je sais que tu es bouleversé a cause de ton pére mais… »

« Laisse-moi gérer ma vie » répondit Harry excédé

« Oui, » dit Ron « arrête de nous commander tout le temps c'est agaçant.. »

« Très bien quand vous serrez renvoyé, vous penserait à moi » dit en s'en allant , le nez en l'air

« Dans un cauchemars alors » dit Ron à l'oreille d'Harry

Celui-ci acquiesça.

* * *

- « Et alors ? » demanda Dudley à travers le miroir

- « Il nous à tendu un piège ce crétin, ce stupide Serpentard ce… »

C'était le lendemain, pause déjeuné. La nuit dernière Harry Neville et Ron avait passé la nuit à fuir Rusard, Drago qui n'avait pas prévu de se battre avait prévenue le concierge.

Le matin même ils avaient eu le droit à un « je vous l'avait bien dit » d'Hermione. Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison.

-"Sinon comment va Papa ?" demanda t'il

-"Il se plaint d'être retenue à l'hôpital, Lili dit que c'est un très bon signe. Elle vient te chercher demain, après le petit déjeuner pour que tu aille lui rendre visite."

-« Eh Harry, tu as entendu ça ? » demanda Neville

- « Quoi ? »

-« La fille de Skeeter , elle veut faire un journal de Poudlard , toutes les rumeurs mise sur papier… premier numéro demain. »

- « Je le sens mal. » dit Harry «vu sa mère… »

* * *

Gazette de Poudlard édition 1

Percy Weasley et Pénélope Deauclaire : de l'amour dans l'air ?

Premier amour en ce début d'année. Il semble que les deux préfets respectivement de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle font autre chose que de partager des rondes de nuit. Ils ont été surprit en train de l'embrasser. Bientôt tout les détails croustillants

(Berk fit Ron)

Rupture de Dubois

Betty, la jolie blonde qui pétillait au bras du capitaine de l'équipe de quiddicht de griffondor a rompu

« Olivier s'intéresse qu'au Quiddicht » a-t-elle expliquée à son amie

Elle est donc partie se consoler avec … Marcus Flint de Serpentard.

Pub : besoin de bombabouse , contacter les jumeaux Weasley

Service Weasley et Weasley , aide en manigance de mauvais coup , propose de gérer l'approvisionnement de bombabouses dans Poudlard. –

Mode : Angelina et l'art des tresse : une coiffure, un Look

Cet Hiver, Fourrure en Folie

Ca se discute : le style effet coiffé-décoiffé : ringard ou sexy ? A vous de voter.

Harry Potter son entrée dans l'équipe : Un jeune, Première année, dans les rangs de l'équipe de grriffondor, du jamais vu. Pourtant, l'héritier Potter à réussit cet exploit. On attend avec impatience sa performance

-« Génial, » dit Harry après avoir finit la lecture. « Dubois voulait que ca reste secret. »

-« Je sûr que tout le monde se taira après t'avoir vu jouer. » Dit Neville

* * *

Mcgonagall s'approcha d'eux « Potter, Votre mère vous attend dans le Hall… »

Dans les couloirs en passant devant les toilettes des filles, il fut certain d'entendre pleurer…

* * *

« Papa ! ca va ? »

« Je suis retenue en captivité ici mais tout va bien … » soupira James

« Arête de plaindre James tu es bien soigné. »

« Oui les infirmières sont adorables … » Dit t'il avec un clin d'œil.

« Redit ca encore une fois et … » mais Harry et James rigolaient

« Je blaguais Lili, tu sais à quel point je t'aime quand tu es jalouse ?

« Alors tu étais en mission ? » demanda avidement Harry

« Harry, ne parle pas de ca ici… » pour une fois on père était sérieux.

Mais papa … mais sa mère lui fit signe de se taire.

« Sirius est passé ? » demanda t'elle

« Oui il m'a dit que… »

« Malfoy est au courant de ce qui est arrivé et…commença Harry. »

« Continu mon chéri » dit Lili à James

« Heu oui donc il disait qu'ils sont fous au ministère. Maintenant il faut deux semaines pour retirer quoi que se soit aux archives. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux rien savoir ? » dit Harry

« Tu es trop jeune et de toute façon se n'est pas un endroit pour en parler. »

* * *

« Salut Harry je sais que l'on se voit demain mais bon, comment va ton père ? Tu en sais plus ? Ron »

* * *

« Il va bien mais je sais rien d'autre, Je suis trop jeune paraît t'il… à demain

Ps on garde l'œil sur Malefoy

Harry »


	8. sang pur

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, Merci a , Harry 17, Sayanel, et karoline pour leur soutient. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dudley soupira. Le début d'année avait été chargé, Harry était parti depuis seulement dix jours à Poudlard, puis James avait été attaqué et Harry était revenu deux jours. Il était reparti la veille au soir. Ce soir là, il n'avait beaucoup de devoir, Lili n'était pas encore rentrée des courses. James ne rentrerai à la maison que le lendemain.

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda Diana.

« J'étais en train de me dire qu'on ne sait rien sur ce qui est arrivé a … »

« C'est parti alors, on va fouiner un peu. » Dit Diana avec entrain.

« Es-tu sûre que c'est un bonne idée… »

Mais Diana qui n'était pas Potter pour rien avait déjà filé dans le bureau de James…

* * *

"Salut Harry, Voila maman n'était pas là cet après-midi et j'ai un peu fouiné avec l'aide de Diana. On a trouvé deux ou trois trucs inté fait depuis que Fudje est au pouvoir, les sangs purs ont de plus en plus d'influence, la corruption règne. James s'est fait attaqué à cause de ça, j'ai trouvé des lettres de menaces. Ensuite j'en sais pas plus, Diana continue les recherches. Tout ça me fait penser à la mafia… Dudley"

"Dudley tu es un frère. Je vais creuser des recherches de mon coté. Harry"

* * *

S'ils voulaient en savoir plus, ils devaient commencer par mieux connaitre le fonctionnement des grandes familles sangs purs.

Harry le savait, il existait un livre sur la généalogie des sorciers sangs purs. Avec un peu de chance il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant. La question était : Le livre était t'il disponible à la bibliothèque. Avec Ron et Neville il commencèrent les recherches.

- « Regarde moi ça, les Malefoy sont pas si pur que ça, ils se mariaient avec des moldus de la haute société. » Dit Ron

- « C'est marrant on est tous cousin en quelque sorte. » Fit Neville en scrutant l'arbre généalogique

- « Là regardez, il est dit que les Prince avait une fille ensuite plus rien disparut, c'est comme ça avec Sirius et Andromeda. Le livre ne tient pas compte de ceux qui on été déshérité. Il manque plein de personnes. » Dit Harry

- « Sans compter ceux qui sont morts jeunes ou ont disparut mystérieusement … » dit Ron

- « Ok c'est intéressant mais ça ne nous apprend pas grand-chose. » Dit Neville

-« Attend regarde : il y a eu un accord entre les Malfoy et les Black. Pour ça que Lucius a épousé Narcissa. Si on regarde les journaux de l'époque tout correspond. Une importante transaction a été faite. » Dit Harry

- « Je vois pas ou ca nous mène. » Dit Ron

-« Admettons que le ministère ai voulu mettre le nez dedans. Admettons que des objets de magie noire soient impliqués… »

- « Sauf qu'avant que le ministère fasse sa perquisition, Le ministre démissionne et Fugue le remplace. » termina Ron «tout concorde parfaitement »

* * *

-« Potter ? » fit une voix alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque

-« Oui ? » Il se tourna pour faire face à la sœur de Kim Moon

-« On sait pour ton père, je suis désolée, écoute, il ne faut pas qu'il s'en, mêle c'est très dangereux. » dit t'elle

-« Qu'es qui est dangereux ? » demanda Harry

-« Pose pas de question et fait moi confiance. Dit-elle précipitamment. »

-« Dit moi juste, les Malfoy sont impliqués ? Ça concerne la prise de pouvoir de plus en plus grande des sangs purs ? »

-« Je préfère ne rien dire. »

-"Il ne faut pas se laisser se marcher sur les pieds, si quelque chose se trame réagit !"

- "Pour l'instant je ne vois pas trop se que je peux faire, je suis coincé. Il faut que je te laisse. Fait attention à toi"

* * *

Le lendemain Harry apprit dans le journal de l'école qu'il y avait eu un règlement de compte entre Olivier Dubois et Marcus flint ensuite il ouvrit la lettre de sa mère

"Mon chérie, ton père est rentré. Il va très bien. Je t'envoi tes pulls : avec octobre qui arrive, je pense que tu seras content de les avoir. Comment se passe tes cours de potions ? Bisous Maman."

Harry prit immédiatement une plume pour répondre.

"Merci pour les pulls maman, Rogue m'ignore tout simplement, je sais qu'il me déteste toujours mais ça s'améliore. Harry"

* * *

-« Regarde le journal ! » dit Ron

Lucius Malfoy accusé de tromper sa femme…Appartement secondaire… un silhouette est sorti par derrière…pas de commentaire du couple Malfoy…

Harry eut au moins la satisfaction de voir Drago furieux.

* * *

Soupirant Lili prit la lettre que lui avait envoyé sont ex meilleur ami

'Lili, je ne pourrais jamais apprécier ton fils, tu ne sais pas a quel point ca me fait mal de le voir, Le physique de James avec tes yeux. Je vais quand même essayer de me racheter. Par amour pour toi . Sev.'

Si seulement on avait jamais été séparé pensa Lili. Avant Poudlard et ses maisons, on était heureux. Pourtant elle ne regrettait rien car elle avait rencontré James. Et elle était plus que comblée avec lui.


	9. Attaque

**L'attaque**

* * *

« Cher Paddy

On sait, ou du moins on a deviné les accords concernant le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa. Je pense que l'attentat sur papa est lié à ça. Harry »

* * *

« Harry, tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas a courant des détails, j'ai été renié. Connaissant ma famille c'est possible. Cependant, beaucoup d'autre accords de types on été fait, c'est pourquoi on arrive jamais à remonter jusque a coupable. Quoi qu'il en soit. La preuve est dans le journal que Lucius trompe sa femme. Le mariage a été arrangé de toute façon. Je le hais. Il ne mérite pas ma cousine. Elle était adorable avant qu'on lui ait fait subir un lavage de cerveau. Tout ca à cause de Bellatrix et ses parents. Regarde ou elle en est maintenant. Sirius»

* * *

« Salut les garçons… on espère que vous allez bien, Bonne chance pour ton entrainement ce soir Harry tu me raconteras tout… nous racontera tout, Diana… Oui Ginny c'est ce que je disais…

Tenez nous au courant de ce que vous trouvez concernant l'attaque de papa.

Les filles Ginny et Diana

* * *

Harry glissa le bout de parchemin à Ron

« La sœur de Moon sait quelque chose. Passe à Neville »

« Qu'en sait tu ? » Écrivit-il en retour

« Elle me l'a dit » écrit-il

« Ils ont un rôle à jouer »

- « Potter ?! »

Harry sursauta et regarda le professeur Mcgonagall

« Merci de revenir parmi nous ! Si je dois encore un fois interrompre le cours à cause de votre inattention c'est une retenue. Ca vaut pour vous aussi Mr Longdubat et Mr Weasley

* * *

En allant déjeuner Harry Ron et Neville tombèrent sur quelque chose qui leur glacèrent le sang : la sœur Moon inconsciente dans le couloir des enchantements.

Harry s'agenouilla prés d'elle Neville courut chercher du secours

Elle est vivante dit t'il a Ron

* * *

- « Ok que savons nous ? » demanda Ron . Le trio fessait les cents pas dans la salle commune.

« Quelqu'un fait du chantage a mon père, Fudge est venu au pouvoir après une démission plus que louche. Tout cela profiterait a des familles sang purs comme les Malefoy et les Black. » résuma Harry

J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur les Moon » dit Neville « Ils ont mystérieusement disparut en Amérique du jour au lendemain avant de revenir ici célébrer le mariage de leur fille cadette. »

« Un mariage qui couvrirait des dettes ? » Supposa Ron

« Peut être car le mari en question était riche… » affirma Neville

« En tout cas maintenant on a empêché la sœur de Kim de nous dire quoi que soit. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Neville

« Vos pères sont des aurors , pour ca que James a été blesser, mon père travaille aussi au ministère . On ne veut donc pas que l'on soit informé. »

Je vous laisse : je vais a l'entrainement. » Dit finalement Harry

* * *

« Cher paddy

Mon premier entrainement c'est bien passer.

On va mettre la pâté au serpent ! Merci pour ta dernière lettre

Pour info, la fille des Moon a été attaquer dis le a papa. Dit rien a maman je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. En tout cas on est sur qu'il y a du complot dans l'air."

* * *

« Wow » fit Dudley « alors il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche »

Harry lui avait raconté les aventures du jour

"Soyons logique : soit c'est Malfoy junior parce qu'il ne veut pas que l'on fouine dans les affaires de sa famille." Dit Diana en arrachant le miroir des mains de Dudley.

Harry acquiesça. Lucius avait nié le fait qu'il est tromper sa femme … le scandale venait juste d'être étouffé. Il était normal que Drago ne veuille pas qu'une autre diffamation touche sa famille.

"Ou alors c'est Kim qui ne voulait pas que sa sœur me révèle quoi que ce soit sur sa famille."

"Faut aussi se tourner vers tous ceux à qui le fait que Fudje soit au pouvoir profite."

"Eh bien ça en fait du monde…" soupira Harry

"Sinon ton entrainement raconte"

"J'ai fait des passes avec Dubois. Il a la rage contre Flint, si je n'attrape pas le vif d'or, je suis mort. Il dit cependant que je suis très doué et donc que ça ne devrait pas poser problèmes."


	10. la carte

**La Carte**

* * *

« Salut Ginny, Mon entrainement c'est bien passé. Dubois est fier de moi. C'est cool le Quiddicht ! Mais bon, tu es une fille, tu ne comprends pas. En tout cas les serpents n'ont qu'a bien ce tenir ! Ron te passe le bonjour

Harry »

* * *

Ginny sourit en lisant la lettre puis répondit :

«Merci de me tenir au courant ! En fait, je comprends tout à fait l'enjeu du quiddicht. Même si je suis une fille. Tu es un parfait crétin Harry James Potter. Tu peux dire a mon idiot de frère qu'il a intérêt à m'écrire si il tient à la vie. Faut vraiment que vous j'apprécie pour vous supporter.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry lui transmit le message Ron blêmit et écrivit en hâte :

« Ginny, ne me tue pas, je sais j'aurais du t'écrire plus souvent…

Il s'est passé tant de chose ses deux dernières semaines. Je suis le point de découvrir un nouveau passage secret je te dirais ca lorsque je l'aurais trouvée. Sinon on enquête sur les sangs purs. Je sais qu'Harry te tient au courant là dessus.

Ron

* * *

Cela fessait maintenant quarte jours que James était revenu à la maison. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le travail ce qui n'enchantait pas spécialement Lili. Elle savait que c'était important pour James donc elle se taisait et le regardait se préparer.

« Ca fait quand plaisir de reprendre le travail »

« J'imagine mon amour. » Susurra Lili « prends soins de toi »

« Salut tonton James » dit Dudley en levant la tête du film qu'il regardait, son petit déjeuner sur ses genoux

« Dud, Qu'es ce que je t'ai dit à propos de manger devant la télé ? »

« Désolé tata Lil's » Dit t'il en fessant une tête de chien battu

« Salut Papa ! »

« Salut Diana, Lili faut que je te parle avant d'y aller »

« Dudley emmène Diana jouer »

« Mais maman ! »

« Pas de mais »

« Viens Diana » soupira Dudley

Diana râla haut et fort

« Je m'occuperais de toi en rentrant » promit son père

« On fait quoi » demanda Diana de mauvaise humeur en jetant un regard noir à son cousin.

« On écoute aux portes. »

« Tu es génial »

* * *

« Que ce passe t'il James ? » demanda Lili

« Je ne sais pas qui exactement mais je sais qu'ils veulent s'en prendre au nées Moldus »

« Les gens racistes ont toujours existé »

« Les sangs purs profitent du gouvernement Fugue. Il est corrompu. Sois prudente »

« Promit. Sois prudent aussi. Je t'aime»

* * *

« Harry. James en a parlé. C'est bien ce que tu pensais. Les sangs pur veulent s'infiltrer au ministère pour faire passer leur lois racistes. Pour moi les Moon, les Black et les Malfoy sont impliqués. Il y en a surement d'autres

Dud »

* * *

"Salut vieux" dit Sirius heureux de retrouver son collègue favori "comment ça va ?"

« Bien. Du neuf ? »

« Moony a trouvé du travail. »

« Vraiment ? Ou ca ? »

« Comme précepteur… Les Selwyn. »

« Une noble et ancienne famille de sang pur comme dirait ta famille »

« Ma famille se tient tranquille pour l'instant, je les ai à l'œil. Il faut que tu sache : ton fils aussi. »

James faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

« Il est déterminé à savoir qui a attaqué sa jeune camarade… »

* * *

« Harry, ton père sait par Sirius que tu essayes de mener ton enquête, un de tes camarades a était blessé, surement à cause des bêtises des sangs purs. Alors arrête de prendre des risques. Des aurors vont être envoyé au château à tour de rôle, laisse les faire. Prends soins de toi

Maman.

Ps je t'ai envoyé le fondant au caramel de Mamie, n'oublie pas de partager.

* * *

« Maman je suis grand, je te promet que je fais attention. Merci pour les fondants

Harry.

Ps : Salut Papa de ma part. »

* * *

« Depuis cette attaque Une atmosphère lugubre c'est installée au château remarqua Fred » au dejeuner

Harry leva la tête de ses devoirs

« Et… » Grogna Ron

« On va remonter le moral de tout le monde » dit George.

« Alors vous êtes avec nous ? »

« Il faut bien que l'on vous forme pour être des troubles fêtes »

« Oui ton père doit être déçut Potter. Pas une seule blague depuis le début de l'année

« Et on fait quoi ? » demanda Neville

« Et bien, on pensait à ensorceler les tableaux pour qu'ils parlent toujours en chantant … »

« C'est pour ça que l'on a besoin de vous. »

« En fait » dit Harry « je peux te confier une secret ? On est à la recherche d'une carte du château de Poudlard, tu en as entendu parler?»

« On lui dit Fred ? »

« Toi qui décide George. »

« Décide de quoi ? » demanda Neville.

Un sourire de démon de dessina sur le visage des jumeaux

« On a trouvé ceci dans le bureau de Rusard »

« On était jeune et innocent »

« On a laissé tomber des bombabouse »

« Ca lui a pas plus »

« Et il avait ce tiroir 'objet confisqués' »

« Alors on a jeté un coup d'œil. »

« Et on a trouvé la carte »

« Patmol Cornedure Lunard et Queudevert sont fier de vous présenter la carte des maraudeurs… »

« Harry ton père et ses amis sont des génies » dit Neville

« Méga cool. » Acquiesça Ron

* * *

« Papa je connais le secret de la carte. Tu es génial.

Harry»

* * *

« Ah ! la Tu l'as retrouvé, Elle marche encore ? Bon sang je la croyais perdu ! 'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaise.'

Amuse-toi bien. Et n'oublie pas : Méfait accomplit

Papa »

Oh que oui je vais m'amuser pensa Harry. Les jumeaux leur avait apprit le sort pour faire chanter les tableaux. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

* * *

« Lili ce n'est plus possible, je veux bien faire un effort mais la ! les tableau se sont mit chanter. Faux en plus, certain des chansons paillardes, Et j'ai vu ton fils jeter un sort dessus avec sa bande. Je suppose que la j'ai le droit de le mettre en retenue ?

Sev. »

* * *

« Tu as le droit de le mette en retenu pour ça. Crois moi que je lui en toucherais deux mots

Par contre je panse que tu exagère quand tu dis qu'ils chantent faux, tu n'a pas l'oreille musicale.

Lili »

* * *

« Harry, Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire de la magie à tord et travers dans les couloirs. Ne fini pas comme ton père

Lili»

* * *

Hermione s'approcha timidement des trois garçons. Harry était en train de lire une lettre. Neville et Ron jouait aux échecs.

« Hum je voulais vous dire pour les tableaux : c'est de la belle magie. »

« Je crois qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur elle. » Remarqua Ron

Harry haussa les épaules

* * *

« Je vais conduire ce fichu journal en justice pour diffamation. » Déclara Lucius

« Comme tu le souhaite » répondit Narcissa. » Ses cheveux blonds était relevés en un chignon parfait. Sa robe à corset l'étouffait. Son visage etait impassible. Elle était une femme d'une noble famille. Elle devait être parfaite. Ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion. Seul importait Drago son fils, son héritier.

« Je resterais à tes coté Lucius»


	11. Chapter 11

**Diffamation**

* * *

« Lucius attaque la gazette pour diffamation » la nouvelle fit les gros titres de Sorcière hebdo.

De plus à Poudlard les rumeurs vont vite.

« Tout ça pour sauver l'honneur » dit Ron. Harry acquiesça.

« Ca ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'éléments en plus. »

« Pas vraiment. Ca renforce l'idée du mariage arrangé »

« De toute façon je ne pense pas que Malfoy junior soit coupable, il n 'aurai pas eu le courage de le faire, par contre je pense qu'il est impliqué. » Dit Harry

« Peut être… »

* * *

James faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine

« Résumons : j'ai été attaqué, ainsi qu'une petite fille de la même année qu'Harry, (sa femme frissonna à l'idée) Grigotts a été cambriolé, le tout servirait à des sangs purs, Malfoy s'enfonce avec cette histoire de maitresse et Harry est déterminé à tout savoir »

« Bien résumé chéri » dit Lili en triant le courrier

« Pourquoi s'en prendre à Grigotts ? »

« Il y a forcément un objet qui les intéressent, maintenant…tiens cette lettre est pour toi

"La maitresse de Malfoy porte plainte pour viol, j'y vais, bonne journée chérie »

« A ce soir » dit Lili en soupirant, ces dernier temps les moments où elle voyait son mari était rares.

Ce fut vers midi qu'une bonne nouvelle arriva

« Eh regarde Moon est sorti de l'infirmerie » dit Seamus

Harry et Ron se retournèrent

« Elle a l'air de pleurer. »

Son frère se leva il lui adressa quelques mots à la table des Serdaigle elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent ensemble.

* * *

Harry Ron et Neville finirent rapidement leur assiette puis montèrent dans la salle commune ou kim semblait méditer

« ca va Kim ? »

« Oui »

« Comment va ta sœur ? »

« Ca te concerne Potter ? »

« C'est juste quelle avait pas l'air bien »

« Elle irait mieux si elle savait garder les secrets … » répondit Kim en partant

* * *

« Regulus est mort » dit Sirius le lendemain.

« Désolé » dit James

« Kreatur est venu chez moi, pour me donner une lettre de sa part. »

* * *

« Sirius, nos idées ont toujours divergé, mais tu est mon frère malgré tout. Au final tu avais raison, mais il est trop tard, je vais mourir à cause de mes idées.

Sache que j'ai toujours admiré la force que tu avais.

Regulus »

* * *

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il veut dire par mourir pour ses idées … » Remarque James

« Ca ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit mêlé à quelque chose de dangereux, vu que je suis propriétaire du square grimaud j'irai faire un tour ca risque d'être intéressant»

« Je viens avec toi ! » annonça James

« Et cette histoire de viol ? » demanda Sirius

« Du cinéma, encore une minette qui veut faire la une, elle a voulu sa relation avec Lucius, il a apparemment été un peu brutal mais malheureusement rien qui justifie une arrestation pour mauvais traitement, par contre on a la preuve que Lucius trompe ta cousine. »

Les points de Sirius se crispèrent

« Je l'avais pourtant prévenue, c'est son problème après tout, j'espère qu'il ne la frappe pas. »

« J'espère, on sait à quelle point Lucius peut être violent. » soupira James

* * *

Dans le salon du cottage Potter, Lili lisait la dernière lettre de son fils

« Salut maman. Ici rien de nouveau pour l'instant, déjà 20 jour à Poudlard je me demandais si on pouvait accueillir Irma Moon, elle ne se sent pas bien depuis son attaque et je pense que passer noël avec nous et les Weasley lui remontera le moral.

* * *

« Mon chéri

Je discuterais avec ses parents, promit

Sois prudent, maman

* * *

« Cher Filleul apprenti maraudeur

Tu ne l'as jamais connu mais mon frère est mort, du coup étant le seul héritier Black, j'ai square grimaud, ou plutôt le manoir hanté, la maison de l'horreur. Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu n'iras pas visiter tant que je me serai sur que rien n'est dangereux.

Sirius.


End file.
